


whisper

by Bluebutter



Series: Kinkuary 2021 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:48:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29146185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluebutter/pseuds/Bluebutter
Summary: Draco loves praise. That's it, that's the post.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Kinkuary 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139309
Comments: 85
Kudos: 594
Collections: HP Kinkuary 2021





	whisper

**Author's Note:**

> Kinkuary 2021 day 1: Praise Kink
> 
> The full prompt list by M0stlyVoid can be found here!


End file.
